The Secret
by HimeNoTimpo
Summary: Catty starts thinking about Chris, and holds something that the Daughters thought it has been destroyed.Read and find out. Reviews plz
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters.  
  
The Secret  
  
Catty woke up, to the bright morning sun. She glanced at her clock which read 11:38am. She quickly got up realizing she had to go meet Vanessa at her house at 11am. Catty quickly ran through her room, putting on a black short sleeve shirt and blue jeans, and put her brown hair up in a pony tail. Then she ran out of her house, and went and walked to Vanessa's house.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Vanessa opens the door. "Finally you're here. Where were you? I really need you help you know."  
  
"I know" Catty replied "I'm sorry; I guess I forgot to set my alarm. But I'm here now so nothing to worry."  
  
Vanessa sighed. "Ok, come help me." Vanessa grabbed Catty's arm and pulled her up stairs to the extra room where her mom's designs where. A whole bunch of out fits, dresses, and skirts where laid on the bed. "I need you to help me." Vanessa said putting some of the dresses up to her and looking at them in the mirror. "I'm going out with Michael, its are 1 year anniversary and I want it to be just perfect." Catty glanced at some of the clothes; nothing seemed like Vanessa's style. Then Catty picked up this beautiful maroon dress. It was a full length, thin strapped and had silver jewels, bellow the chest line. It looked beautiful. Catty put the dress up to Vanessa. It looked great. "Go try this on." Catty said. "Why?" "Well I want to see how you look in it, remember you did call for my help. So go try it on." Catty pushed Vanessa in the bathroom to go try it on. Then she walked back into the room and laid on the bed and started thinking how every daughter had some one they truly liked, or maybe even love. Then she started thinking about Chris. Catty missed Chris so much. She began to think about him. She kept thinking about all the memories. She heard the bathroom door open and locked out her pictures in her mind. She looked at Vanessa, Vanessa's body fit right in with the dress. "I like." Catty said. "I do to!" Vanessa replied turning and looking at her self in the mirror. "I think Michael might like it too." Vanessa giggled.  
  
Catty started to walk back home. It was 3pm now. Yet the memories of Chris went through her mind. When she reached her house she ran up to her room and pulled out the secret scroll that she still kept, even though no one knows she has it. She stared at it. Hoping maybe some miracle will happen and this all would be over so she could be with her one true love.  
  
(A/N: she really does still have the secret scroll, read book 9) 


	2. Dreams that Turn

Hey everyone! I really hope people are enjoying the story. If you do, and you want me to write more then review please. ^_~ or just email me and let me know. Thanks everyone. Also if I have bad messy uppers I'm sorry. HimeNoTimpo  
  
Now for the bad part.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own so you no sue. (I know Kris I stole it from you. Ashiteru)  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Catty was at home all alone her mother, Kendra Turner, was working late. Catty went in her room and laid on her bed staring up at the ceiling. Soon she fell asleep, and started dreaming.  
  
"Catty! Catty.!" A soft voice whispered. She was in some time of room. She's seen it before but she can't remember where. It was dark, musty, and gloomy. Then she heard the voice again calling her name .  
  
"Catty, I know you had it. Why did you keep it from everyone. You really made 2 copies. Didn't you . Catty!" The voice said again, but angry.  
  
"Leave me alone!" Catty said screaming, " Who are you and how did you know I still had it?" A cold air came from behind her which made her body shiver. She turned to and in front of her stood a bright blue shadow of a person. She couldn't see the face. Then she heard a ring out of no where.  
  
Catty woke up to the phone ringing in her head. What a weird dream she thought. Catty answered the phone.  
  
"Hello" Catty spoke in a small tiring voice.  
  
"Hey Catty! What's up? It's Tianna. Do you want to go hang out or something?"  
  
"Oh hey Tianna, yea sure. Do you just want to come over at my place?"  
  
" Sure. I'll be over in a bit. See ya!!!."  
  
"Bye" Catty said then hung up the phone. She thought about her dream. ' That was odd' she said in her mind. Then Serena heard it and replied. "What was odd?" "Oh hey Serena. Oh nothing don't worry about it." She kept thinking about them but wrote down her thoughts instead of thinking about them in case Serena wanted to see what was going on.  
Catty pulled out the Secret Scroll from her drawer from her desk and looked at it. She always loved the design of it. She rubbed her hand across it taking a deep breath. The door bell rang. Catty knew it was probably Tianna, but she normally uses her power to just open the door and let her self in. Catty walked down stairs to see a dark shadow of a guy. She wondered who it could have been. She opened the door and it was Stanton standing there looking like his evil self. Catty was surprised he wasn't with Serena.  
For some reason Catty still couldn't trust him a whole lot. "Hey!" he said in his deep voice. " What do you want?" she asked in a snotty way towards Stanton.  
  
" I know you still have the secret scroll, and let me help you with it."  
  
Catty began to laugh. " You, the prince of the Dark? Help me. Thanks but no thanks." Catty was about to shut the door but Stanton stopped her.  
  
"You have no idea how much a book can do."  
  
"Well I may not know what it can and cannot do, but I know I'm the keeper and you're not so back off. Just please don't tell the daughters." Stanton gave Catty an evil stare. Then Tianna came.  
  
"Hey! Stanton aren't you supposed to be with Serena?" Tianna asked.  
  
"I was just about to go and meet up with her."  
  
"Bye!" Catty said letting Tianna inside and then shut the door.  
  
"What was up with that?" Tianna asked?  
  
"Oh nothing." Catty replied. Thinking if he was the one who had been in her dream.  
  
Hope you all enjoyed the chapter. PLEASE REVIEW that way I know people are enjoying it and so I can write more. Thanks 


	3. Wind's Kiss

BHey Everyone! Hope you enjoyed the last two chapters. Here's chapter 3. Also I would like to thank my best friends Cassie, Kris, and Val. They're the best. Thanks for the review guys. Now for the bad part. I DON'T OWN DAUGHTERS OF THE MOON THE BOOKS BELONG TO LYNNE EWING. SO NOW YOU CAN'T SUE ME. Well I'm guessing you want the 3 chapter now so here it is. Enjoy and please reviews.  
  
Chapter 3 -Wind's Kiss  
  
Tianna stayed the night with Catty. They stood up watching old movies. Till they fell asleep. Tianna took the couch and Catty slept on the floor. Again Catty had a weird dream. It was in the same place, same bright blue glowy out line of a person who knew she still had it.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
I "Hello Catty, Welcome back." The voice said.  
  
"Who the hell are you and why won't you leave me alone." Catty cried  
  
" Because I'm the one who said I would always be here for you." Then the blue glow slowly turned into a guy. He looked so familiar, but a little different. Then as the outline finished. It was Chris. He smiled at her..  
  
"Hey." He said and kissed her cheek. His lips where cold against her cheek.  
  
" I thought" Catty started. Chris put his fingure on her lips to not let her finish.  
  
"I'm here because you still have what we need to destroy the Atrox. After you, the Daughters of the Moon, destroy them we all can be happy. The we can be together at last. Catty." He put a hand on her cheek and rub her hair out of her face. " I've missed you so much, all I don't understand is what happened. How did you manage to get it back?"  
  
A tear fell from Catty's eye. Knowing this was all a dream. " What does it matter. This is a dream." She pulled away from Chris. Chris grabbed her arm pulled her into him and wrapped his arm around her hips.  
  
"This is more than a dream." Then Chris kissed her passionately. Catty started to kiss back, but then he some how disappeared.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Catty woke up seeing Tianna still sleeping on the couch and it was still dark. She checked the time it was 12:47am. Catty got up and went out side with her robe, which was a baby blue with clocks and bed time written all over it. She looked up to the ski seeing the crescent moon shinning down on her. With the stars hanging down at her. She kept thinking about the scroll and about ,Chris. Her face looked down at the dead grass. She couldn't believe it. I' Is Chris really back? Is he going to come back? I hope so I miss him too much'. She looked back up to the moon and the stars. Another tear fell. Then a small breeze blew by. Catty closed her eyes and breathed it in. It felt cold as it passed her face. It felt like Chris's kiss through the wind.  
  
Catty went back inside and laid back down on the floor next to the couch where Tianna was sleeping. Catty slept peacefully through the rest of the night.  
  
_______________Morning________________  
  
"Wake up." Some one said.  
  
Catty opened her right eye saw Tianna up shaking her.  
  
"No." Catty said and put her face in the pillow.  
  
Tianna pulled the pillow out from Catty, then her face hit the floor. Catty got up rubbing her head.  
  
"That hurt you know" Tianna smiled evily looking down at Catty.  
  
" Yeah, I know oh well get over it and get your butt off the floor. It's time to wake up."  
  
"Who said?"  
  
"Me, get up."  
  
"I hate you"  
  
Catty got up and started to get ready.  
  
"So do we wanna go to Vanessa's and see what happened?" "Sure" Catty replied 


	4. Johnny Rockets

Hey guys, Thanks again everyone for the reviews. I love ya! Well I got some saying about my writing and stuff yeah. I know I don't read it before I post but oh well, so yea gomen(sorry) for all the mistakes maybe one day I'll be able to get it *shrugs* Well if you haven't review yet please do. That way I know people are enjoying them and my friends aren't just lying to me about the story. This may be a bit of a boring chapter so yea. I hope you guys like it.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the books Lynne Ewing does. She's a great writing and we all love her.  
  
P.S. if you want me to read yours just review and I'll catch them out and review yours.  
  
ENJOY!  
  
HimeNoTimpo  
  
Chapter 4- Johnny Rockets  
  
Tianna, Catty, and Vanessa were in a booth at the back of Johnny Rockets. The restaurant smelled like greasy hamburgers and fries. They all order a hamburger and a milk shake then they all shared a large order of fries. Finally Tianna asked "How was last night? Add details."  
  
"No details" Catty said quickly. You could tell from her eyes Vanessa was all excited and giddy  
  
"It was totally perfect last night." Vanessa started. " Well Michael never told me what we were going to go or anything once I got into his van. He just started driving. Than we went to this really nice restaurant. The waiter walked us into this little room, and inside it was all these red roses every where. Then Michael pulled out my chair and pushed me in. The whole night just went perfect. After we ate we went to a park and looked at the moon and the stars. We just stayed with each other the whole night. Oh! Also at the park we wrote a song just for me and played it. It was so beautiful. At the end of the night we he took me home I went up to my room and found a dozen roses on my desk with a card. It said.."  
  
Dear Vanessa,  
  
Tonight was the best night that I ever had. I always love being with you. I hope you enjoy the flowers. I love you.  
  
Michael  
  
"Oh how sweet." Tianna said.  
  
Catty hated hearing about at the love mushy stuff. She never was quite into it, but she was happy for her best friend. She knew Vanessa loved Michael as he did the same. Even though they kept going off and on now they were able to make it together.  
  
It was about almost 2:30 pm and Catty said she would help out with her mom at work. Then she had some home work that she had to do for school. "Hey guys, sorry, but I have to head to my mom's story I'll see you tomorrow at school. Ok."  
  
"Alright, See ya!" Tianna and Vanessa said.  
  
"Later" Catty said walking out the door with the smell of the greasy hamburgers on her. 


	5. The New but Old Kid

Hey every one. Sorry it took forever to update. Gomen (sorry) Last chapter sucked I know but this one's better so I hope you enjoy it. Also thanks everyone for the reviews and I know my writing gets sloppy it's not my fault. I just think and type. So yeah. Sorry for mess ups. Also I don't own the characters or books. I hate that part.  
  
Chapter 5-  
  
It was Monday morning and Catty was getting ready for school. She wore black Capri's and a black shirt with a diamond cat on the front she crapped her dark navy blue messenger back and left out the door and Vanessa sat there in her car as if she just got there. "Hey!" Catty said and opened the car door and sat down. "Hey" Vanessa said and started the car and drove to school.  
  
Catty and Vanessa where both tired. It was Monday morning normally everyone's tired then. Once they reached school they went to their lockers and found Serena, Jimena, and Tianna there as well. They look at Catty surprised that she's not jumping around and being giddy.  
  
"Hey Catty, Vanessa." Serena said. Jimena just gave them a quick smile. Then down the hall was Tianna on her skateboard riding towards them.  
  
"Hey guys. Hey Catty have you heard of the new kid?" Tianna asked  
  
"No." Catty said.  
  
"Oh. Well I here he's really cute."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Well come on Catty think about it your never out there. Flirting and stuff."  
  
"I flirt!"  
  
"No you don't"  
  
"I try, but I just don't want to."  
  
"Well maybe now's your chance."  
  
Catty started to get up set since Tianna didn't really know about Chris and what has happened before she came along. Catty turned to her locker and opened it to get her books out for her first class. The bell rang and all 5 girls walked to their first period. They all sat in their regular desks. Vanessa on the left of Catty. Tianna on the right. Serna behind Tianna. Jimena behind Catty. There was always an empty set in front of her so she put her feet on it. Class started but as usual the girls were making fun of their teacher and doodling on the paper. Then 10 minutes into class the door opened. Catty and Vanessa were just talking not noticing anything then Jimena and Serena started poking her. Catty looked back at them. Their faces were in total shock looking forward in front of class. Catty looked towards the front and there was this dirty blonde, 5"8' guy, wearing blue jeans and a regular white t shirt which showed his muscles. Catty gasped. It was Chris. He looked right at her and winked.  
  
Catty turned to Serena. She shrugged; she didn't know what was going on.  
  
"That's the guy." Tianna said.  
  
"What" the rest said.  
  
"That's the guy I was talking about this morning."  
  
Catty cupped her hands over her mouth still staring at his built body. He looked the same as he did in her dream. Then the teacher did an introduction after reading his schedule.  
  
"This is Chris. He was here with us before, but now he's back. Chris go take a set." The teacher said. Then Chris walked to the empty set in front of Catty. Catty put her feet down. He smiled at her and sat down with out a word. Catty pinched his back. He jumped and whispered back. "What was that for?"  
  
"You have some explaining to do." Catty said  
  
"I know. I will. Meet me at the coffee shop after school. You and the girls."  
  
Catty sighed.  
  
"Don't worry I'm here now." He said. Catty started thinking what that was supposed to mean? 'Don't worry, I'm here now.' I don't get it. Catty kept thinking. Then Serena was in her mind. "Either do I." She said. Catty looked back at her with a stare. "Sorry." She said all innocently. 


	6. The Confession

Hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews! Hope you enjoy this chapter.  
  
Also if you don't like lemony stuff, than skip next chapter. Just to let you all know  
  
Shout outs!  
  
Shortyroc22: Thanks for the review. I know I really do need to check my work before I post. ^_^"  
  
Fallen_destiny: Yeah I agree. You really don't hear about Catty and Chris. But book 4 is my fav. And I wanted to write something about Catty so I did. I hope you enjoy it.  
  
D.W. - yes there will be some lemony coming up. Check the next chapter.  
  
Moon Mage Goddess: Thank you!!!!! Yes there will be a lot of romance just for you too. He!  
  
Well thanks all. Enjoy.  
  
Oh yeah, I almost forgot the disclaimer. I don't own so you don't sue.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Chapter 6-The Confession  
  
After school Catty caught up with everyone so they could go to the coffee shop and see Chris. All day thoughts went through Catty's mind. Finally she was able to get answers. She kind of wished it would be just him and her, but she knew it was something important that everyone had to know.  
  
"Hey!" Serena said.  
  
"You ready to go?" asked Jimena  
  
"Yeah" Catty said. Looking at Vanessa. Vanessa knew she was scared inside. It's been forever since Catty has Chris talked him or see him. Catty didn't know how to react to all of it. Every one could tell Catty was holding back so much. After just standing there looking at Catty's mask. They finally started walking towards Jimena car.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
They finally got to the coffee shop. As soon as Catty walked in she could smell the coffee beans in the air. Mixed with some herbs that they use for the tea. Catty's eyes caught Chris's. He was sitting in a booth all by him self. The girls started walking towards the table. Catty sat next to Chris while he put his arm up and around her shoulder, like as if he had never left and they were still together.  
Tianna was confused. "Wait what's going on?"  
  
"I'll tell you later." Serena said. "Just try not to get too lost in the conversation." Serena giggled.  
  
"So why are you here again?" Jimena asked.  
  
Chris looked down into Catty's eyes and it looked as he was about to kiss her. Than he noticed Jimena was talking.  
  
"Oh yeah! Catty still holds something. That we all thought she got ride of."  
  
Catty turned red and saw the confused faces looking at her.  
  
"What do you mean; she has something we thought we got rid of?" Vanessa asked while giving a stare at Catty waiting for her to confess.  
  
"Ok!" Catty basically screamed. "I'll explain. I still have the Secret Scroll."  
  
Every one gasped. Except Tianna, she was still confused.  
  
"I really made two copies and I've been trying so hard to fallow the steps. I never told Chris I still had it because I felt I had to protect him." She looked at him. "So I've been trying to get everything in order for are big attack that the Atrox won't know what happened. Than.." Catty paused. "I can be with Chris." Catty said in a low whisper as if she were talking to her self. Than Chris held her tighter.  
  
"That's cool. Maybe we can just get rid of them know before the figure what we're trying to do or that we still have it." Jimena said.  
  
"Yes, but you must act fast." Chris said  
  
"Will some one just fill me in?" Tianna started to get frustrated with not know what in the world is going on.  
  
Serena knew Catty and Chris wanted time alone. So Serena grabbed Tianna. "I'm going to fill her in. Jimena you wanna come?"  
  
"Sure!" Jimena said.  
  
Vanessa looked at her watch. "Oh my!" she said. "I was supposed to meet Michael. Later guys." She waved off and left. Jimena, Serena, and Tianna said there good-bye's and left.  
  
Catty just sat there not knowing what to say either did Chris.  
  
"You really wanted to protect me?" Chris asked.  
  
"Yes! I didn't know what else to do. I didn't want the Regulators to go after you again. So I did what I had too." Catty said disappointingly. As she looked down at the table. Chris pulled his arm off her and lifted her chin with his hand. Then he gently kissed her. His lips felt warm against hers. As soon as her lips let go she stared into his eyes.  
  
"Let's go for a walk." He said.  
  
Catty looked a little confused.  
  
"To catch up." Chris smiled.  
  
"Oh yeah sure!"  
  
Catty got up out from the booth, Chris stood right next her. He grabbed her hand and then they walked out of the shop.  
  
The streets of L.A. were loud, but as Catty and Chris kept talking and going down the streets they stop by the park and sat under a big green tree. Chris leaned back on the bark and Catty leaned back on Chris. See closed her eyes breathing in the softness of the air. Then she could feel Chris's lips going up and down her neck. Catty shivered with pleasure.  
  
"Catty," Chris said softly.  
  
"Yes!" she responded.  
  
"Promise me that you will try to fallow the rules and be safe this time."  
  
Catty giggled. "I'll try to fallow the rules." She said sarcastically. "Thank you." 


End file.
